


【艾利/原著向/PG18】伤患

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：随便开个车，115话伪后续。只是个PWP，不要太当真。原著向，长发伦/战损利威尔。





	【艾利/原著向/PG18】伤患

  艾伦轻抚着利威尔胸口处狰狞的伤口，不意外地引起了身下人压抑着的呻吟。

  “唔——”利威尔死咬着下唇，不让自己有一丝一毫示弱的可能性。

  “疼吗？”艾伦轻扶起仰躺在床的恋人，小心翼翼地帮着利威尔拆开了后背处层层密密的绷带，“疼的话可以咬我肩膀。”

  “死远点！”利威尔毫不留情地冲着艾伦的膝盖骨踹了一脚。

  “嗷——”艾伦捂着腿，蹦跳着摔倒在地。果然，就算是被雷枪爆裂的碎片炸得满身是伤，也丝毫不影响这位人类最强星点的战斗力。

  “我要惩罚你。”艾伦佯装生气。

  “你敢！”利威尔眯起眼睛，时刻准备再给这没大没小的家伙来上几脚。只不过，因为他这记生猛的踢踹，丝丝殷红的鲜血又从开裂的伤口处渗了出来。

  “对不起，对不起，我开玩笑的。”见状，艾伦赶忙扯过一旁的止血带，手法老练地摁住了大腿处几乎看得见森森白骨的破裂口。他将被洗得白净的毛巾垫在利威尔的大腿下，稍用力地隔着撒有磺胺粉的绷带按压住伤口上方的股动脉。

  “快喝了它。”艾伦单手取过放置在一旁床头柜上的浸泡有白芨的药碗。

  “这是什么？”利威尔皱着眉，审慎地抿了一口这散发着浓重草药味的深褐色胶状物。

  “止血的。”

  “你还会做这种事？”

  “阿尔敏教我的。”艾伦盯着手中很快被汩汩溢出的鲜血浸得通红的绷带，心疼极了。

  “是吗？”利威尔将喝空的药碗放回了原来的位置，他不以为意地靠坐在艾伦新买的可爱得过分的星型抱枕上，懒洋洋地注视着艾伦低垂的眼眸。

  大腿处的血很快就止住了，但艾伦也不出意外地硬了。谁让利威尔白花花的大腿肉就这么无所防备地在他的眼前乱晃呢？艾伦决心将这一切都怪罪于恋人的美貌。他将绷带严严实实地缠绕上利威尔的大腿后，些微拉开了两人间近得足以称得上危险的距离。艾伦像做贼一般飞快地捧起利威尔的脸颊，在恋人没有受伤的右手挥上来以前，吻了吻糅杂着药香味的嘴角。

  利威尔躲开了追上来继续讨要亲吻的艾伦的唇瓣：“你做什么？”他眼疾手快地掐住了艾伦随时准备后撤逃跑的手腕。

  “赏个吻都不行吗？”艾伦半跪在地上，状若可怜兮兮地仰望着利威尔，“我这么辛苦地照顾你。”

  “你确定只想要个吻？”利威尔意有所指地撇了眼艾伦身下鼓鼓囊囊的大包。

  “你看我这不是好久都没有碰过利威尔桑了吗？”艾伦讨好似的给只穿了件衬衣的利威尔披上毛毯，不着痕迹地将自己的胳膊从利威尔的手中拔了出来。老天，这才被利威尔掐了几秒钟，他的手臂上已经显现出一大片深红色的指印了。

  “嗯？”利威尔又盯上了艾伦近在咫尺的肩胛骨。

  “兵长，我马上去厕所自行解决。”艾伦一脸惊恐地后退了好几步，直至坐在病床上暂时还无法动弹的利威尔够不着的安全距离。

  “我有说不行吗？”利威尔话音刚落，艾伦就像只饿疯了的雄狮一般扑回了利威尔的身体。

  “这可是你说的。”艾伦舔着利威尔的唇瓣含含糊糊地说道。他急急忙忙地坐上床沿，撬开还在犹疑着的利威尔的唇瓣，热情似火地进入了因为些微的感染性发烧而愈发燥热的口腔。

  艾伦轻巧地舔舐着利威尔香香甜甜的上颚，同着其中温热的舌苔翩翩起舞。经过这四年多来的反复练习，艾伦觉着自己的吻技愈加娴熟。相较于四年前的莽撞，如今的他更多了一份成熟，多了一份责任，也更多了一份对情爱的理解——艾伦从未像现在这样清楚地意识到自己对利威尔的爱意。

  利威尔艰难地推搡着这个将他牢牢禁锢在怀里胡乱亲吻的人型金毛，忍受着艾伦下颚处细细密密的胡渣，痒痒的。这小子，该不会几天没洗脸吧。

  “艾伦。”利威尔掐了下艾伦备受摧残的胳膊，“你该不会——”

  “我有天天刷牙，也有天天洗脸的。”艾伦不用猜都知道利威尔又把关注点落在了这些在他看来无足轻重的小事上，“倒是你，哪有人在接吻时想这些事的啊？”艾伦抱怨似的舔了舔利威尔还掐着他手腕的白净手背。他托起利威尔的臀瓣，将恋人抱坐在怀里的同时，注意着不让自己触碰到伤患后背处大片大片的血痂。

  “我能进去吗？”艾伦拉开利威尔的内裤，熟门熟路地用指腹按了按隐匿于股缝深处的凹陷处。

  “滚！”利威尔很是想把这不要脸面地舔着他脖颈的人扔出窗外，但碍于伤势的缘故，他忍住了。以后有的是机会，利威尔咬牙切齿地默念道。

  艾伦轻笑一声，他知道这位口不对心的恋人算是默认了。他轻柔地将两根手指插入后穴，许久没有遭人蹂躏的穴道一见着异物就热情洋溢地迎合上前，自发地分泌出丝丝密密的肠液用以润滑。看样子此前的“教导”还是很有效果的嘛，艾伦美滋滋地想道。

  冰冰凉凉的指腹触碰上高热的内膜，旋开酥酥麻麻的舒爽。利威尔窝在艾伦温暖的颈窝，细嗅着艾伦半长的黑发间淡淡的铃兰味，是皂角的味道吗？利威尔模模糊糊地想着。因为大量失血而带来的困顿感很快就让利威尔睁不开眼睛了，他微阖上眼眸，享受着艾伦对他一如既往的温柔。

  艾伦将利威尔无意识地低垂在两侧的双腿缠绕上自己的腰腹，以便他更为深入地探索穴肉深处的大好风光。因为姿势的缘故，他们的下体紧密地贴合着彼此。滚烫的热度在两人严丝合缝的相接处来回地传递着，薄薄的两三层布料丝毫不能阻隔其下血脉喷张的炙热。艾伦知道，利威尔也硬了。那我可得加把劲了，艾伦干劲十足地将自己的指全部挤进了贪婪得已经开始翕张的穴道。

  “唔——”艾伦的指尖径直擦过穴道深处的突起物，不意外地引起了怀中人剧烈的震颤。

  “你做什么？”利威尔顿时困意全无。

  “利威尔真是越来越敏感了。”艾伦用虎牙摩挲着利威尔涨得通红的耳垂。

  “不都是因为你。”利威尔蛮狠地用摆放在一旁的刀片割开了艾伦的衣服，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，像个未成年的小鬼。”

  “不需要再润滑了？”艾伦又恶意满满地戳了戳前列腺周遭同样敏感的穴肉。

  “你——”只这么一戳，利威尔就觉着身下暗自抬头的阴茎涨得愈发难受了。混合着星点白浊的前液打湿了似有还无的内裤，泛起一大片深黑色的水渍。

  “兵长想要就直说嘛。”艾伦啄了啄利威尔的唇角。

  “不想做就滚。”

  “别嘛，我的兵长。”艾伦扯开裤链，把自己早已傲立多时的狰狞巨物从狭窄的裤裆里解救出来。他掰开被过量分泌的肠液浸得湿滑的臀瓣，毫不犹豫地将龟头挤入了大张的穴道口。“我进去了啊。”

  “唔——”硕大的龟头长驱直入，毫不留情地破开了紧致的内里，又痛又爽。“你慢点。”利威尔抓着艾伦的肩膀，难受地晃了晃自己被快感冲得晕眩不已的大脑。

  “嗯。”艾伦嘴上虽然答应了，但下身挺弄的动作却丝毫没有减弱的势头。他托着利威尔的臀，上上下下地颠弄着怀里不再反抗的“温顺”的利威尔。这样的兵长真的是太完美了，艾伦心情愉悦地朝着穴心奋力地顶操了几下。几个月没有品尝过性爱滋味的穴道哪受得了这种刺激？火热的穴壁骤然紧夹住在其中肆意驰骋的阴茎，渴求着精液的滋润。

  “放松点。”艾伦拍了拍利威尔挺翘的臀肉，“待会儿会射给你的。”

  利威尔已经懒得同这成年以后就愈发变态的恋人多啰嗦了。等我伤好了，有你好受的，利威尔翻了个白眼。

  艾伦同样注意到了利威尔的不专心，他情色地揉捏了几把恋人手感极佳的屁股肉，毫不费力地拉回了还在盘算着各种揍人姿势的利威尔的注意力。放松以后足够柔软的肌肉配合上被汗水和前液打得透湿的肌肤，这质感，真的是太完美了。艾伦心满意足地拍了拍利威尔大腿根部同样细腻的肌肤，只不过，满足永远都只是暂时的。对着利威尔，艾伦总能像诗人一样构想出花样繁多的新姿势。他就着两人的体位，得寸进尺地岔开了利威尔的大腿。在不让自己有丝毫磕碰到恋人伤口的可能性的同时，也将他们的连接处完完全全地暴露在了艾伦的眼前。

  “兵长，你真漂亮。”艾伦着迷地盯着严丝合缝地包裹着阴茎的穴肉。被肏得外翻的穴肉瑟缩着，几乎是要将艾伦的囊袋也一并吞下一般缠缠绵绵地吮吸着怒胀的海绵体。艾伦扣住利威尔挣扎着渴望逃开的腰腹，来来回回地在利威尔的穴道里横冲直撞着。

  就当是在骑马好了，利威尔些微支撑起自己还算完好无损的小腿。他虽然很是讨厌艾伦总是像只发情的公狗一般不管不顾地玩弄自己的身体，但不可否认的是，他同样也在他们激烈的性爱中取得了极大的欢愉。这就足够了，利威尔心想道。

  “唔——”利威尔在艾伦的一次深顶中颤颤巍巍地射了出来，堆积多时的白浊喷溅在彼此的小腹上，带来剧烈的视觉冲击。高潮过后的穴道绞紧了其中的硬物，难耐不已的艾伦抽插了几下，也跟着射了出来。如火山熔岩般滚烫的浊液喷撒在缓缓蠕动的穴壁上，更有不少来不及吞咽精液在重力的作用下流出了穴口，弄脏了身下深棕色的床单。

  “你记得给我收拾干净。”利威尔嫌弃地瞥了眼被精液溅湿的床铺，这已经不是人能呆的地方了，他不留情面地推开了还在他穴道内持续性射精的艾伦，“滚远点。”

  “兵长，你怎么能这样。”艾伦在利威尔足以称得上恐怖的视线的注视下，心情低落地抽出了自己不断地喷溅着白浊的阴茎，用衬衫擦净了龟头处的粘液。

  “哼。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不重要的小彩蛋：利威尔事后把艾伦暴揍了一顿。（必须的）


End file.
